vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Author Interviews
Over time, there are records of many interviews with Lois McMaster Bujold. This page will probably never be able to contain a full list, as there are older interviews that seem to be lost to aging of the internet. It does, however, have a reasonably good attempt. 2016 *eightladieswriting interview about writing process Nov 5, 2016 *everyday fan girl October 7, 2016 *eightladieswriting interview about self publishing June 25, 2016 *David Larsen of New Zealand Herald March 3, 2016 Serving unexpected offerings (see full text here) *Facebook interview at Aurora Public Library March 1, 2016 An interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Baen Free Radio Hour Feb 5, 2016 Lois McMaster Bujold on Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen; and John Ringo's Under a Graveyard Sky Part 35 *Annie's Book Stop of Worcester Feb 5, 2016 Spotlight Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold Returns! *Goodreads Feb 3, 2016 Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Nerds of a feather, Feb 1, 2016 6 Books with Science Fiction and Fantasy Author Lois McMaster Bujold 2015 *Greek Interview Dec 6, 2015 *Baen Free Radio Hour podcast, part 2 Sep 18, 2015 and Baen Free Radio Hour podcast, part 1 Sep 11, 2015 Lois McMaster Bujold, Wen Spencer, and Brendan DuBois on Creativity; and John Ringo's Under a Graveyard Sky Part 15 *Holdfast June 2015 Featured author Lois McMaster Bujold, interviewed by Lucy Smee *Gizmodo podcast May 12, 2015 Meanwhile in the Future: A World With Artificial Wombs 2014 *Baen Free Radio Hour podcasts (go here, search for BFRH 2014 09 19 and BFRH 2014 09 26), Sep 19 and 26, 2014 2013 *Baen Free Radio Hour podcasts (go here, search for BFRH 2013 09 06 and BFRH 2013 09 13), Sep 6 and 13, 2013 *LoneStarCon Sep 1, 2013 LoneStarCon 3: The Lois McMaster Bujold Interview *SofaCon 2013 Five hours of interviews, Lois McMaster Bujold's begins at 1:36:04. July 28, 2013 *Amazing Stories Magazine July 3, 2013 Interview with Award-Winning Author Lois McMaster Bujold *AM Radio Interview CoastToCoast Science Fiction Phantasmagoria, June 22, 2013 *Sword and Laser Podcast Baycon Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold June 5, 2013 *The Authors Road Interview by George Mason, April 29, 2013 *Fantasy Book Cafe More of a guest blog than an interview, April 4, 2013 *Washington Book Festival March 15, 2013 WEBCAST: Lois McMaster Bujold: Book Fest 12 *Lightspeed Magazine Feb 2013 Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold (John Joseph Adams, David Barr Kirtley) *Grover Gardner Interview Jan 9, 2013 Downpour Interviews: Lois McMaster Bujold Interview by Grover Gardner *''Lois McMaster Bujold: Essays on a Modern Master of Science Fiction and Fantasy'', published Jan 2013 (ISBN 9780786468331) includes an interview by Janet Brennan Croft, titled "Love and Death in the Vorkosiverse". 2012 *Wired Magazine Dec 12, 2012 Lois McMaster Bujold: Crime Scenes Tend to Be Book-Free Zones *Dreamhaven reading of Miles Novella Dec 5, 2012 Lois McMaster Bujold reading at Dreamhaven Books 5-Dec-2012 *Squeecast Aug 15, 2012 Live at CONvergence interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Geek Girls of Finland Aug 7, 2012 Interview of author Lois McMaster Bujold *In-home interview Aug 5, 2012 The Author's Road: Lois McMaster Bujold *Dork Forest Interview July 27 2012 TDF EP 130 - Lois McMaster Bujold *Facebook post Nov 3, 2012 DSC-50 Interview Spring 2012 *Locus Jan 15 2012 Locus Online Perspective: Lois McMaster Bujold Topias 2011 *Lightspeed Magazine Sep 2011 Lightspeed Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold, by John Joseph Adams *The book Everything I Know about Love I learned from Romance Novels, by Sarah Wendell (Sourcebooks Casablanca, ISBN 9781402254499) contains an interview from this time. 2010 *Worlds Without End interview Nov 30, 2010 10 Questions - Lois McMaster Bujold *Clarkesworld Magazine Nov 2010 Testing What They're Made of: A Conversation with Lois McMaster Bujold, by Neil Clarke *Geekspeak Magazine Nov 2010 Inspiration is Everywhere *Publishers Weekly Interview about Cryoburn, Sep 20, 2010 *Online Writing Workshop, May 2010 Interview *Shadow Dance March 2010 Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Uncle Hugo unknown date Lois interviews Miles Vorkosigan about upcoming Cryoburn novel *A Working Title Feb 8, 2010 An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold 2009 *Combined from pair of email interviews December 2007 and April 2009 Interview about Paladin of Souls *Tor Interview with Jo Walton April 2009 *Blog Talk Radio A Discussion with Lois McMaster Bujold Feb 18, 2009 *Russian Interview Feb 2009 Interview by Dmitry for the Russian F&SF magazine Mir Fantastiki, "World of Fiction" *Bulgarian Interview Feb 2009 Interview by Simeon Tsanev for the Bulgarian SFF on-line magazine ShadowDance 2008 and earlier *"A Conversation with Lois McMaster Bujold", interview by Lillian Stewart Carl in 2008, can be found in The Vorkosigan Companion. *Interview with Michael Lohr, originally early 2007, updated Spring 2008 Tumble Junket to the Planet Barrayar *SF World May 2008 China Questions *SFF Chronicles Lois McMaster Bujold interview Oct 22, 2007 *Baen Interview Aug 2007 Lois McMaster Bujold conducted by Jim Minz *Live Journal Aug 5, 2007 Fantastic Women: Lois McMaster Bujold *SCI FI Wire Interview, June 2006 Interview by John Joseph Adams *Locus July 2005 Locus Online Interview, titled "Lois McMaster Bujold: It's All in the Footnotes" **The Locus site identifies three interviews from Aug 1989, Aug 1995 (#415, "Lois McMaster Bujold: No-Fault Series"), and Feb 2001 ("Lois McMaster Bujold: On the Cusp") that are not available online (see Index to Interviews) *Postscripts, Spring 2005 (reference here), An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold, by Jayme Lynn Blaschke *Bookslut May 2005 An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold, by Adrienne Martini *Fast Forward May 22, 2005 Interview with Tom Shaad *BlogCritics May 21, 2005 Lois McMaster Bujold and The Hallowed Hunt *SFRevu Sep 2004 Interview (requires a logon to the site to reach the interview) *July 16, 2004 Interview City Pages: Between Planets *TV Bookshelf June 22, 2004 Interview *Hour 25 May 17, 2004 Mike Hodel interview of Lois McMaster Bujold *New Zealand Apr 1, 2003 Mike Houlahan of the New Zealand Press Association talks to Lois McMaster Bujold *Hour 25 July 20, 2002 This week - Lois McMaster Bujold *Portada Nov 2001 Lois McMaster Bujold, inhabitant of Barrayar *Fiction Factor Aug 11, 2001 Interview by Tina Morgan *WTBBL Interview Aug 4, 2001 WTBBL - Science Fiction Hour, Interview *Chat on Writerspace July 31, 2001 Chat with Lois McMaster Bujold *Hour 25 July 17, 2001 Lois McMaster Bujold *Explorations (Barnes and Noble newsletter) July 2001 Explorations Interview -- The Curse of Chalion *Altair #2 (can be purchased from Amazon here) "Lois McMaster Bujold Interview" by Robert N Stephenson in August, 1998. *"Writer Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold" in The Rhizome Factor, reference here, April 1998 *The Talebones Interview, Winter 1997 by Ken Rand (reference here) *The Worst Possible Thing, November 1995 by Elizabeth Counihan (reference here) *Foreward Momentum: Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold in The Leading Edge #30 (reference here) *Location where Sheherazade 12 1995 can be bought Contains an interview of Lois McMaster Bujold by Mary O'Keefe *Twenty-two Guys and Me: The Lois McMaster Bujold Interview, by Brendan and Helen Ryder and Robert Neilson, 1994, in Albedo One #6 (reference here) *Lan Lantern interview, December 1994 Bill Unger's interview of Lois McMaster Bujold for Lan's Lantern *Feb 1993 interview in Vector #171 (reference here) *Touching the Master: Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold by Bart Kemper in Quantum Spring/Summer 1993 (can be purchased here) *An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold, April 1992, by Susan Shwartz in Marion Zimmer Bradley's Fantasy, Spring/Summer 1992, issue 16 (can be purchased here). Category:Author